Blue Letter
by xmaz
Summary: Tyson se reencuentra con una conocida que no es de su agrado pero aprendera muchas cosas de ella en sus ultimos dias de vida .


Blue Letter

Por mis momentos de ocio. Termine un fic antiguo xD! Ojala les guste

Era la noche y en el dojo, un anciano estaba muy angustiado. "¿Dónde esta?" decía a cada momento. Cuando miró el reloj. La aguja chica señaló la 1. Estaba molesto y decidió esperarlo por los alrededores de la casa. Si encontraba al menos una pista de su nieto. Tomo su billetera con las pocas monedas que le quedaban. Llamó por cuarta vez a la casa de Kenny. Recibiendo la misma respuesta de sus padres: "No ha regresado" respondieron preocupados por igual. Comprendía su desesperación Desde hace horas, recordó que Tyson y sus amigos se fueron juntos. Como de costumbre, lo esperaba en la noche, en la cena, donde escuchaba decir sus nuevas batallas y preocupaciones.

No daba más con la búsqueda y camino de regreso al dojo. Supuso que algo importante aconteció al muchacho. Entonces, recogió las cartas que estaban dispersas por el suelo y en el buzón. Con la esperanza de saber algo. Se dirigió a la puerta y abriéndola se dio con la gran sorpresa. Su nieto había regresado y estaba echado en el piso, roncando. No sabía como reaccionar ante tal situación. Reviso sus bolsillos, si hallaba con un objeto sospechoso. Pero solo encontró piezas rotas de su bley. "Otra vez, con lo mismo" refutó. No era la primera vez que regresaba a tales horas. La respuesta de Tyson era la misma: "¡Estaba practicando, abuelo!" Como si uno, no se preocupara por él.

Lo recostó en su alcoba. Mientras, revisaba el correo. Por curiosidad, encontró correspondencia pasada Las cuentas por pagar, que le daban un dolor de cabeza recordándolo. Las cartas de Hiro y Kinomiya. Los excesivos gastos de su nieto por comprar piezas nuevas. Todas eran ya antiguas. Sin embargo, presto atención a dos cartas del mismo color "¿azul?" se pregunto. Sin duda existía gente rara en este mundo. Miro los remitentes de estas. La primera era de la semana pasada y la segunda de ayer. Las abrió con cuidado y las leyó una por una. Por la mañana, Tyson se alistaba otra vez para salir.

"¿Te vas de nuevo? "Preguntó el anciano

"Si" contesto el muchacho. "Mis amigos me esperan, abuelo"

"¿Cuáles amigos?"

"Kenny y Hilary" respondió. Mientras estaba amarrando los cordones de sus zapatillas "Siempre te lo repito"

"Hoy no iras"

"¡¿Por qué?!" se quejó Tyson.

"¡Es una orden!" grito. Era una de las pocas veces que el abuelo se enojaba tan seriamente con él. Entendía la causa de su molestia. Por el contrario, no el porque no lo dejaba jugar. Era comprensible que era el campeón mundial y por lo tanto debía defender su titulo. "Hoy iras a visitar a Sofia"

"¿Sofia?" Tyson sabía quien era ella y se negó a ir. Los pocos días que estaba junto a ella en el hospital. Cuando eran niños, el hermano de su madre. Tuvo un nuevo compromiso con otra mujer. Teniendo una nueva familia y una nueva hija. No le agradaba hablar mucho con ella. Sus comentarios eran siempre despectivos De su nuevo padre y del beyblade. Pero no tuvo otra opción. El abuelo amenazaba con romper su cuenta de "Plazes News" de la nueva sección de la revista de la BBA. Quien era un cliente importante de tarjeta dorada. Su orden era en ir solo. Por ser asuntos entre la familia. Pero no dudo en llamar a sus amigos de aventuras.

"¿Estas seguro Tyson?" pregunto con inseguridad el chico con gafas "Mis padres, se enojaron mucho conmigo. Y me prohibieron acercarme a ti. Por ser considerado una mala influencia"

"Que sueño…"bostezo Hilary estirando los brazos.

"Estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero no te preocupes, no nos meteremos en un lió como las anteriores veces."

"¿A donde vamos?" interrogo Kenny

"Solo a visitar a una prima lejana"

"¿Prima?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"No sabia nada de tu familia" comento la joven vestida de rosa

"Ah no es de importancia" respondió Tyson "Solo veré como esta. Nos quedaremos por unos días"

"No es mejor que vayas tu solo a visitarla" supuso Kenny. Caminando por los pequeños rastros de pista que se observaba de lo que era antes.

"Ah…si. Pero no quiero estar solo" titubeo. No sabía como explicarles. Era seguro que se había enterado de su último campeonato y en vez de fiesta llegarían peleas. Su casa se encontraba en un lugar resguardado por los árboles. A camino de un pueblo cercano. Llegaron a su destino y fueron recibidos por un señor con las mismas similitudes de el. Llevaba su cabellera azul ya desgastado por el tiempo que en los costados se notaban rastros de canas. "¿Cómo estas Tyson?" lo saludo, invitándolo a pasar a la sala con sus amigos. La sala era sencilla y acogedora. Tipo hogareña. Pocas que existían en Japón. Tenían dos muebles de color mostaza y una chimenea que hacia juego con la mesa redonda de plata. Al fondo de ella, estaba un pequeño estudio. De los planos del trabajo de su tío.

"Disculpa por la tardanza, tío" se disculpo por el enorme atraso de su visita.

"Esta bien, Tyson" respondió el adulto con serenidad "No debe ser de tu agrado, venir a visitarla" contesto. Cuando preparo unos bocadillos y jugo para los invitador. "Me sorprendió que vinieras con tus amigos"

"¿Cómo sigue?" Tyson siguió la conversación. Evitando que continuara hablando de ellos. "La carta decía de suma importancia" agregó

"Quiero que lo verifiques por ti mismo" mostrándole el camino al cuarto de Sofía. Con una señal Tyson detuvo a Hilary, quien se disponía a seguirlo. Sospechando de la situación.

"Iré solo" contesto. Agarrándose de la baranda de las gradas. Cuando entro a un cuarto grande. Echada una persona sobre la cama A diferencias con su primal, tenía sus cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Sujetando un libro de medicina. "Hola Sofia" saludo con tono cortante. Mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de su cama.


End file.
